Childhood memories
by littlebitnothing
Summary: Some little stories about the kids, when they were younger. mostly Cartman/Kyle In progress,I think I'll write more stuffs in this.
1. 1 Building Blocks and Herbal Tea

A couple of stories about the SP children (especially about Kyle and Cartman) in their younger age: they are around 4-5 old in these fanfictions.

I just think Kyle and Cartman's relationship was not always in the way it is now. That's what these little random stories about (mostly).  
Seems to be very ooc maybe…

* * *

**Building Blocks and Herbal Tea**

Eric Cartman invited his new little friend to his home. They were lying on the floor, playing with building blocks and toy-vehicles. Cartman built a big castle with lots of military helicopters in its parking lots, Kyle builded a family house with a star gazing-tower and a rocket. They were playing quietly, sometimes they imitated the sound of the vehicles, and from time to time Kyle coughed badly. Kyle's mom told to that Kyle is a little sick today, but he wanted to come so much.

Cartmans mom came out of the kitchen with mug in his hand, and gave it to Kyle

' I got you some herbal tea, Kyle, since I heard that you are not very well today.'

Kyle took the mug, said thank you, and started to drink it slowly.

Eric looked up from his toys with wide eyes.

' Mom, can I get some tea too?'

' No sweetie, there is no more. '

' But..I want that tea, not Kyle.'

' Hon, Kyle is a little sick, so this tea is for him.'

' But mooooom' whined Cartman ' Moooom I want teeeea!'

Cartman started to cry as loud as he can.

' I told you there is no more, Eric, I'm sorry. I'll buy you tomorrow, if you want, but you never wanted tea before..' told him Liane and walked out of the room.

Eric stopped sobbing and temperately knocked down all of Kyle's construction and shouted:

' Stupid Kahl! I hate you!'

Kyle looked up for the larger boy, and stretched out the mug.  
' You want it?' asked with a serious look on his face. ' I gave you.'

Cartman took the mug from him slowly and started to drink it all. When he done he saw the smaller boys teary eyes. Kyle now realized that his building was all down.

' You destroyed it ' said Kyle, and his tears ran down on his cheeks. Suddenly Cartman felt very bad.  
' Sorry, Kahl, I don't wanted to… Shhh, Kahl, it's okay, I put it back for you! Don't cry!'  
Eric stroked Kyle' shoulder and quickly began to build up the house again with his chubby fingers. Kyle watched it sniffing.

' I'm done! Is it good?' asked Eric.

Kyle looked at it. It had 4 windows instead 3, its walls on the left side were red, not green, and the whole building was a little unstable- and it was not that precise as Kyle put it down. But Kyle smiled.

' This is beautiful!'

* * *

Does 5-year olds know the word 'destroy'? Sorry about that. I don't really know much about child's english language, and the words they use.

Grammatical/spelling/ etc. mistakes –please let me know!!!!


	2. 2 Sweet childhood

Just about Kyle, and the problem he had to face in a young age.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sweet childhood**

Kyle stood in the park, seeing the other kids with a bag of chocolates and candies. He stared at them, as they ate ; they laughed happily, chatted about their tastes.  
' It's strawberry sour candy, and filled with chocolate!'  
' It's a chocolate, and has a crispy thing inside!'  
' Lemon flavoured licourice!'  
Kyle knew how sweets taste like. He used to eat them, but always the less of it, and very rarely, because of his diabetes. He had to be careful. The other kids slowly noticed him, and his big emerald eyes, which glared the sweets.  
' Hey, boy with the green hat' greeted him a smirking guy ' Want some?'  
Of course he wanted some. He hadn't eaten sweet things for more than a month. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to eat, just little, but he stopped himself. Last time he ate a little piece of chocolate, what he got from his friend, he got felt bad, his mom yelled at him that why did he ate sugar, and he felt more bad, and had to estimate his blood sugar.  
' No, thanks. I don't like candies.' said Kyle. That was easier like this, children never really understood his illness. He walked off the kids, and buried his teary eyes in his hands.

* * *

Any grammatical/spelling/understanding mistakes, let me know pls!


	3. 3 Girly toys

Takes place in the pre-school (so I wonder where are Stan,Kenny and the others …:D I just can't interact them yet.)  
I thought it will be the biggest piece of crap all of my stories, the stupidest (it still is), but now it's seems to be my favourite.. Just had fun writing,not really has a meaning…

* * *

**Girly toys**

' Hey, Kahl! Let's play wih dolls!' called Eric his friend.  
' Okay!' agreed Kyle, and the boys sat down on the rug, and opened a box full of dolls and stuffs. Eric took out a barbie-doll.  
' We could play a family! She's the mom!' said, and set right the doll's dress.  
' Cool, and this could be the dad!' said Kyle, and pulled out a toy soldier.  
' Dad? What's that?'  
' You know, that man, who is at home, with you, with your mother…The dad. You don't have a dad?'

' Dad is a man who are at home with the mom?' asked Eric uncomprehending.

' Yes.'

'Well then I have a lots of dads! Weird, that mom hadn't told me they are dads!'  
Kyle smiled and offered to Eric:  
' You could be with the dad, I'll get the mom.'  
' I don't want to be with the dad! Dads sucks!' said Eric, pissed off, then, seeing the laughing Kyle, he chuckled too.  
'But mom kicks ass.' added Eric and they laughed more.  
' You know so much funny words, Cartman!' said the redhead.  
' Yeah, I heard them from the TV! So cool!'  
Kyle looked through the box, then wtithdrew a baby, that was bigger, almost life-size.  
' There is a baby!' yelled Kyle.  
' Whoa! But I don't know what to do with a baby!'  
' I know' said Kyle proudly ' I have a brother! You have to take him very gently, cause if you are too hard you can hurt him! Once I held him too hard and he cried! So you have to be very gentle with him, okay?' and Kyle put the baby into Eric's arms. Eric still holded it very carefully.  
' What's now?' asked Eric as stared at the baby in his arms.  
' I think he is hungry. You should feed him. Pull up your shirt and he can suck your breasts.'  
' What?' asked Eric shocked ' Are you sure?'  
' Yes, my mom does it all the time. All that Ike is eating is that milk or what, that he sucks out from my mom.'

' Oh my god! Is my breast has milk too?' asked Cartman panicked.  
' I don't know dude. We should try out once. But now, feed him!'  
Cartman pulled up his shirt, but then he stopped and remembered the game.  
' But I'm not his mom! She is!' he pointed a barbie doll,and get off its clothes and put its breast on the baby's lips. When he ended he held the baby in his arms again, and stared at Kyle, waiting what will happen now.  
' And usually now he pukes the whole thing back..' pointed out Kyle.  
' Awww, gross!' whined Cartman ' Babies seems so much trouble!'  
' Yeah' said Kyle ' But they are cute. I love my brother.' Kyle took back the baby from Cartman, who searched something int he box, and found a stuffed animal,a kitty.  
' Wow! A kitty!'  
' I don't have a kitty.' said Kyle ' I've once seen a kitty in the park, but my mom didn't let me to get close to him.'  
Now Eric seemed to be proud of something he know, and Kyle not.

' Well, Kahl, you should pet him first.'  
Kyle reached out his hand, and touched the cat. He pet its hair with a shaky hand, and then stopped.  
' That's not enough for him,Kahl, you should go like this..' and Eric started to stroke it strongly, in its back, then in its stomach. ' Now you try, Kyle.'  
Kyle stared it for a moment, then shook his head  
' I don't want to.'  
' Okay, but you should shout at him, when he does something bad.'  
' What bad he can do?' asked Kyle.  
' Well, sometimes he steals your food, or just trying to take it… Sometimes he pee on things, he scratch the couch, and then you schould yell at him ' Bad kitty!'  
' And…then he run away?'  
' Only if you shout loud enough. So, see, I'm with the kitty, and he is trying to steal your cookies. Meow! Meow!' Cartman imitated the sound of the kitty, and moved it in the direction of Kyle.

' Bad kitty! Go away!' said Kyle in a harsh tone, but still not loud.  
' Meow, meow, I'm not going anywhere Kahl,you should be louder, meow,meow!'  
' BAD KITTY!' screamed Kyle.  
The kindergarten teacher looked the way they sat, and said:  
' Be quiet, children!'  
Kyle and Eric shared a look, then continued the game they began. Kyle was with the dad and the baby, and Eric with the mom and the kitty.  
' Well, I'm going to work. Be a good boy,son,and good bye, mom!' Said the dad, and Eric waved after him with the barbie doll, even if he didn't know exactly where dads going every morning.  
' I gonna cook you pasta, and a pizza, hamburgers, big chocolate cakes, ice creams, and a pie!' said the mom.  
' Well, that's seems to be lots of food, mom! I think kitty can get some of them too.' said dad, and Cartman glared angrily at Kyle.  
' What?' asked Kyle innocently.  
' Dude, kitty is not eating pie! He's eating cat food!'  
' Oh. Sorry…. So I'm going to work.'  
Kyle's soldier went to „work" but immediately got back to his family.  
' Well, mom, how was your day?'  
' Well, I cooked, and then cleaned the house, and then feed the baby with my breast, then I went out to do something, then got back, then went shopping, and that's it'  
' Oh, it seems you had a couple of things to do.'  
' Yeah, sure' said mom, and then Cartman came up with an idea ' I want to be in that family too!'  
' Wow! Me too! Let's find something to be us!'  
Cartman started to search through the box again.  
' Where is Clyde frog?' asked Kyle.  
' Oh, I left him outside, in the pocket of my coat. Since that stupid Craig took away from me last time, and tried to rip his head off, I don't wanna bring him here! Oh, I found something…'  
Eric took out a little ball and an action man.  
' Cool, I'll be action man and you'll be the ball, cause..' started to say Kyle, but then he noticed the hurt look in Cartman's eyes ' Okay, I'll be the ball!'  
Cartman's face brightened up, but then a kindergarten teacher interrupted them.  
' Boys, these toys are not for you. These are girly toys. You should join in the building of the rail, or the car race.. ' and she waved them off the box.  
' But we want to play with the dolls!' whined Cartman.  
The kindergarten teacher sighed. ' Okay, maybe later, but these games are not for you. And now the girls wanna play with them.'  
Cartman turned to the direction of the girls, and shout at them angrily  
' Well, you girls just take good care of that things, or I'll kick you in the nuts!'

* * *

Grammatical errors, misspellings, or I've written something you can't even understand- let me know!  
I learned english, not my natural language.

(Story idea: Well I'm studying at a univesity to be a kindergarten teacher. I noticed that the boys STILL likes to play with the girly toys, and that the kindergarten teacher says they shouldn't. Anyway, the other story ideas is also kind of what I've seen in pre-schools..)


End file.
